


Hard Candy

by Semi_problematic



Series: Boy Next Door [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Lace Panties, M/M, Pining, Teasing, Teen Crush, Underage Kissing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: “I have a sweet tooth, but hard candy is healthier than chocolate, or at least that's what my mom says.” He shrugged. “She says it's an addiction.”“There's worse things to be addicted to.” Negan pinched the stick of the sucker, slipping it into Carl's mouth. He thrust it into his mouth before pulling it back then thrusting again. Slowly, with shallow thrusts, Negan fucked Carl's mouth with the candy.





	Hard Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Just as a warning!! There is one (1) line where Carl mentions starving himself to stay tiny. If that triggers you!! Don't read this!!! Or read carefully!!! 
> 
> I didn't tag it as an offical warning because its one line and not mentioned again!!

Days where he was home alone were nice. That was one of the great things about summer. Lori was busy spending all their money and Rick was hurrying to get as many shifts as he could. Thus, Carl was left alone most of the time. Enid did come by every once in a while, but she was too busy sleeping with girls at the public pool to spend time with Carl and here all of his teenage angst. He had always been the more dramatic of the two.

Right now, there was only one thing making his life dramatic. Negan. The man was based off one of Carl's wet dreams, he was sure of it. All muscle and tattoos. Scruff and big, daddy hands. Carl wanted nothing more than to taste Negan. His lips were addictive. Carl even found himself counting down the hours until he was sixteen and Negan could finally ruin him. 

The jeans he wore were hardly jeans. They were the kind of jeans that would piss Lori off and make Rick look anywhere but his legs. Rick always got red when Carl dressed like Enid. Then again, Rick always got red when Enid was around in her too tight and too small clothes. Carl smirked at the thought. His sweet father wanting nothing more than to wreck her. It was funny to him, how Rick played so good but wanted such bad things.

His shirt was white and hung off his body. It was two sizes too big and hung off his shoulder. His collar bones also showed because the collar was so wide and sunk so low. The hem of the shirt was tucked into his jeans. A black belt was slipped through his belt loops and clasped together, but his jeans still hung dangerously low. Bigger clothes always made him look more like a girl. They hid is thin frame and gave the illusion of hips. 

Carl wondered if Negan liked hips on girls. If he liked tits or ass. He already knew Negan didn't care what he stuck his dick in, as long as it was pink, wet, and tight. Carl whimpered at the thought of Negan fucking him. He would break him, But that didn't sound so bad. Negan could rip him apart and Carl would thank him for it. He was that hot. 

Negan was on his front porch, sipping from a beer and eyeing the roads. Carl had seen him do it a few times before and he figured it wasn't as innocent as it looked. Tons of girls went running on the sidewalk in front of his house. Carl licked his lips at the thought of Negan watching them, his cock half hard and his mouth dry. Carl hoped he would have that effect on Negan.

Carl snagged a sucker from off the kitchen counter and unwrapped it, popping it into his mouth before walking out of the house. He closed the door behind him, leaving it unlocked. The smell of freshly cut grass and cooking meat filled the air as Carl made his way down the driveway. His stomach growled, but he ignored it. Negan liked how tiny he was, he was going to stay like this even if it meant missing a meal or two.

He tugged his fingers through his hair, walking down the sidewalk. He saw Negan before Negan saw him, which wasn't unusual. Carl was always looking at him, studying him. Negan was almost impossible to read and as fun as it was it was also frustrating. He hated not knowing how he was making Negan feel. Shane was easy. He got flustered and nervous. His teachers had the same reaction, but Negan just watched him like an animal. His eyes always followed Carl's every move while he licked his lips. 

Carl made sure to sway his hips as he walked up Negan's driveway, flipping his hair over his shoulder. He never took his eyes off Negan as he walked. Keeping the confidence up was hard. Negan had been with so many people and as cocky as Carl was, he was still worried. Figuring out what Negan liked was complicated, but Negan seemed to love him so that was a step in the right direction.

“Hey.” Carl squinted at the sunlight, kicking Negan's shoe. “What're you doing?” He popped his hip out, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Sittin.” Negan took another sip, his eyes glued to the road. He was playing hard to get. “The hell does it look like I'm doing?”

“Someone's moody.” Carl stepped in front of him, smirking. “Pay attention to me or else I'll tell my dad you touched me.”

“Brat.”

“I thought you knew that by now.” Carl smiled at him, taking his beer. “I've never had one of these before-”

Negan pulled it out of his hands. “And you won't for at least a few more years. You spend too much time doing illegal things.”

“Illegal things that will get everyone in trouble but me.” Carl was innocent and he knew how to play the game, especially with Rick as his father. 

Negan took another sip. “You're dangerous.”

Carl licked his foot again, leaning against the railing. “I think that's why you like me.”

“I got a history of liking bad things.” 

Carl sucked on his sucker, swirling his tongue around it. He pulled it out of his mouth with a pop, looking Negan up and down. “Are you gonna get me a present?”

Negan was silent for a moment before smirking. “You know what i'm getting you.” 

“Promise?” Carl looked around. No one was outside. Most would probably think he was a girl anyway. He climbed into Negan's lap, kissing him.

Negan gasped into the kiss before pulling Carl closer with one hand on the back of his head, tangled in his hair. “Haven't been able to stop thinking about it.” Negan guided Carl's hand between his legs. “See what you do to me?” 

Carl rubbed his cock through his jeans, smirking when Negan pushed his hand away. Through the clothes must have crossed a line. “I'm just as grown up now as I will be in a few days. A little touching won't hurt.” 

“But it can.” Negan set his beer down. “Don't you have something better to do than this?” 

Carl pouted, sliding his hand through his hair, pulling it some so Negan was looking up at him. “You mean you don't like my attention?”

“I do, but having you in my lap is gonna kill me-” Negan took a deep breath, looking Carl up and down. “Really, kid, you're gonna be the death of me.” 

“Just touch me.” Carl whispered. “I won't tell. Just a few seconds. Slip a finger in me or something…” Carl pressed his ass against Negan's cock. “We both want it… need it.” 

Negan shook his head, taking a deep breath. “What's this?” He tapped his finger on the edge of Carl's sucker. 

“A sucker.” Carl pulled it out of his mouth again. “I have a sweet tooth, but hard candy is healthier than chocolate, or at least that's what my mom says.” He shrugged. “She says it's an addiction.”

“There's worse things to be addicted to.” Negan pinched the stick of the sucker, slipping it into Carl's mouth. He thrust it into his mouth before pulling it back then thrusting again. Slowly, with shallow thrusts, Negan fucked Carl's mouth with the candy. 

“Like little boys?” Carl looked down at him, smirking when Negan froze and his stone cold look faltered. For a moment, he had caught Negan off guard. It was beautiful. 

Negan leaned back in his seat. “People are outside now. You need to head home before you get us in trouble that you can't get out of by-” He looked Carl up and down. “Sleeping around.”

“Kiss me goodbye.”

“No.” Negan shook his head. “Kissing you the first time was a mistake. I'm waiting until you're sixteen.”

“That's just a few days away-”

“Exactly.”

Negan was infuriating. Carl wanted it and so did he. Why couldn't they just do it? Why did everything have to be a puzzle with Negan? “I'm not going to change that much in a few days. This is a technicality-”

“One that matters.” Negan tapped his thigh. “Now get going.”

“I'm not asking.” Negan growled. “I'm telling.”

Carl smiled down at him. “It's cute when you try to boss me around. You know better than that-” He leaned down and licked the shell of his ear, holding his sucker in his hand. “I'm not gonna listen… I guess you'll have to punish me.” 

“Carl.”

Carl pouted before rolling his eyes. Negan wasn't going to break. He wasn't easy like the other boys. “Fine.” Carl stood up, slipping his sucker back into his mouth. “You wanna taste it?” He asked.

“What?”

“My sucker. You want a taste?” Carl pulled it out of his mouth. “It's blueberry… it's probably how I taste right now.” 

Negan thought for a moment. “Yeah… give me a taste.” 

Carl leaned down, pressing the sucker to Negan's lips. He licked one side while Negan licked the other. He pulled away and licked his lips, smiling down at Negan. “See you.”

“Yeah, kid…” Negan wiped his mouth, his eyes roaming over Carl as he walked away. “See you.”

Carl walked home with a small smile playing on his lips. His heart was racing and his cock was hard and leaking in his cheap lace panties. He rushed inside and locked the door, running up to his room. He slipped his hand into his pants, touching himself to one thought and one thought only.

They were practically kissing.


End file.
